Our World!
by MIKU 2210
Summary: Yuuki-chan who liked Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga suddenly moved to Tsuna's world and asked to help Vongola!


Katekyo Hitman Reborn and My Live by MIKU2210

Hello!

While i'm thinking of the stories of KHR and Shugo Chara Ch 06.

So I think I better create a new story.

So this is it!

Tsuna : "He...hello! I'm Tsuna."

Me : "I think everyone already know you..." ^ ^v

Reborn : "Just start it!"

Me : "Ok! Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Started!"

Our Character...

"Hi! I'm Miyura Yuuki! My fav. Manga is Katekyo Hitman Reborn! You will be know what the meaning of it!" Yeah! She is our heroine a girl with positive mind and sometime cool. Her hair is long and her eyes and hair is gold . She is the most populare at the school... And here her friends!

Miura Suzuki her best friends is the 2nd position populare at school. She has very little body and good at choosing friends. Tashiko Ayumi her friends at the same class. Her brain doesn't good like the others but She is more calm then anyone. She hate vegetable expect carrots. Shizuya Kizuki ,she is the most coolest girl in that school. When she move to this school she is doesn't want to talk. But slowly she want to talk to me. Kazamii Hitori, she is the super rich girl. But she kind and giving anything thateveryone want. But not always.

STORY

It's start when i'm going too school, suddenly the fog already arroud me. When im running out from the mist, I tripped. And I when i'm awake, I was on the room with some boy with familiar looking. "Ah! You're awake? I found you faintng at the road when I came to school!"said that boy. "Nghh.. Yeah..I'm okay."said me again '! Isn't that Tsuna? Wha.. ' "Wh..who are you an where am i?"said me again. "Eee.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are at Namimori Gakuen Infimary Room,"said him. "Wh..! Ngh... I.. I guess I will go home,"said me. "Ah! You're awake! Are you okay?"said the teacher. "Where are you from? I'm never seen your uniform?"said her again. "Ah.. I'm okay. I will just go ho..."said me and then fainted again.

"Tsuna! Bought her to her house!"said the teacher to Tsuna. "Eh? Me!"said Tsuna. "Yeah! I will said too your teacher with you will go home early."said the teacher. "O..okay then.."said Tsuna.

"Nggh.. Ah!"said me when i'm carried by Tsuna. "Ah..you're awake? Who are you? And where your home?"said Tsuna. 'So it's not a dream then... 'think me. "I'm Miyura Yuuki, my home... I didn't know."said me again. "Eh? What do you mean?"said , "Tenth!"said Gokudera suddenly appear at behind. "Waiit!"said Yamamoto behind Gokudera. "Gokudera! Yamamoto!"said Tsuna. "Who are this that girl!"said Gokudera again. "Ah! She is Miyura Yuuki. She fainted and teacher said I must take her to her house,"said Tsuna. "And why her uniform is different?"said Yamamoto. "She's maybe from another place.."said Tsuna. "Where you're school?"said Yamamoto. "Hanagami High School..."said me. "Hanagami school? Never heard."said Gokudera. "Just take her to your home!"said Reborn. "Reborn!"said Tsuna. "You're hitman and Tsuna's home tutor right?"said me again. "Eh? How do you know?"said Tsuna. "Tsuna, take her to your home! She is from another world. I will explain later."said Reborn. "Eeeeh?"said Tsuna.

TSUNA's HOME

"We're home!"said Tsuna. "Eeh? Why you go home early?"said Tsuna's Mother. "It's because...(blaa..blaa...bla)"said Tsuna explained. "Maman, let's let her stay here."said Reborn. "Of course I will let her stay with us!"said Mama (Tsuna's mother). "She can use the empty room right? Tsuna, let her take a rest and let me speak to her,"said Reborn. "Mm..Okay. But let me know later."said Tsuna leave me at the room with reborn. "So what do you want to talk?"said me to him. "You know us, right? Do you know the reason you're here? "said Reborn. "Yes, I know you guys from the manga I like. But I don't know why I am here,"said me. "Than i'm going tell you, We Arcobaleno is searching people that will help us to destroy Filoinne's Familly (This is my creation don't think so much about this family name.) "said Reborn. "Filoinne's Familly ,i've never heard that."said me again. "Of course, is a new familly that do something evil because they're strong. That's why we, Arcobaleno call about 5 people from another world,"said Reborn. "So that's what do you mean.. Ok, then. I will do it. It's no way I can obey you,"said me again. "Hmm.. Ok then tomorrow you will go to Nanimori Gakuen. Here your uniform. And here it's money to buy clothes. All fees wil be paid by Vongola's family as thank's for your help. And at Saturday and Sunday you will be practicing. With the ring that we founded at the Vongola Primo letter,"said Reborn. "Just that?"said me. "Yeah,"said Reborn.

"Hup... I'm feel fresh after sleeping! And.. it's really not dreams huh?"said me smilled. "Maman! Can I eat here?"said me. "Of course! You will stay here right?"said Maman. "Yeah!"said me again. "Seems like you're okay now,"said Tsuna. "U-um, can I called you Yuuki-chan?"said Tsuna. "Of course!"said me smilling. 'Uwa...she's same cute like Kyoko-chan!'think Tsuna. "And Now I will help Vongola family too!"said me after guees what he thinks when I'm look his red face.

TOMMOROW MORNING

"Eeeh? You going to study at our school?"said Tsuna. "Yeah! And of course I will know all of your bad test and I can let mom know!"said me. "Eeeh?"said Tsuna. "Of course i'm kidding!"said me.

"Okay, I will introduce our new student, Miyura Yuuki,"said the teacher. "I'm Miyura Yuuki. Nice to meet you all,"said me. 'What? We are at the same class? ' think Tsuna. "And her seat is next to Sasagawa -san and behind Sawada-san,"said the teacher again. 'How pretty is she!' think the other boy student. "Nice to meet You! Kyoko-chan!"said me to Kyoko-chan. "And pleased to meet you! Tsuna-san,"said me agan.

FINISHED

THANK YOU! [MIKU2210]


End file.
